


The Stroke

by Grinder1833



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 10, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is determined to save Dean any way he can.  Meanwhile Dean wants to get Sam to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Through S10E18 – Book of the Damned
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters. They are property of “Supernatural,” Warner Bros. Television and Kripke Enterprises.
> 
> **A/N:** Un-beta’d. All mistakes are my own.

Dean was drunk. Sam lost count of how many beers his brother had consumed. Dean laughed and joked with Cas and Charlie. He acted as if his last hope to get rid of the Mark hadn’t gone up in flames. Dean was the master of putting on a positive front, pretending he wasn’t on the brink of disaster. Sam’s heart nearly broke when Dean still promised a vacation even after he thought Sam had burned his last chance for a cure. 

Sam didn’t regret the switchero he pulled at the cabin. He did what he had to do, because there was no way in hell he would destroy the only book that held all the answers. They’d deal with the consequences. Half their life had been dealing with the fallout of one of their deals or choices.

Losing Dean wasn’t an option. There had to be someone out there who could crack the code in the old book that contained old magic, powerful and dark. This was beyond him and Charlie and any other hunter out there. The Men of Letters didn’t even have the secrets to the _Book of the Damned_. 

Sam refused to believe there wasn’t anyone out there that could help him. Dean had told him the Mark was a curse. Something Crowley had shared with Dean from intel gleamed from Rowena.

That was it— _Rowena_. It made sense. Rowena was a powerful witch. She knew about the Mark. Sam could make a deal with Rowena to translate the _Book of the Damned_. Sure it was a dangerous move, but Sam could handle her. Whatever it took to save Dean. 

Sam tried not to think about the task that lay ahead, but it was hard. All he could think was: _Save Dean. Save Dean_. It was his mantra. Somehow he’d have to contact Rowena and then sneak out of the bunker without Dean suspecting a thing. Lying to Dean was difficult and he hated to do it, but it was for his own good. 

Sam took a sip of beer, which wasn’t having much effect on him. A healthy buzz would help him relax for a little while. Rowena would assist him. He’d make an offer that would be too good to refuse. Everything would work out. He had to believe it and not worry, because Dean would pick up on it. And he didn’t need Dean hounding him. Right now, Sam wanted to enjoy Dean and their makeshift family while he could.

They had moved their pizza party into the library. Sam kept the drinks flowing while Charlie shared some of the adventures she had while in Oz. Cas was mesmerized by her while Dean prodded for some juicy details about Dorothy. Sam sat by himself at the table with the leftover pizza, taking it all in. Every so often Sam would try to join their conversation, but all he could think about was Dean. 

Save Dean.

Sam polished off the rest of his beer and debated getting up to fetch another. Before he could, another bottle was pressed into his hand. Dena’s warm hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Sam glanced up at him and forced a smile. 

Dean squeezed his shoulder, but didn’t let go. “You need to stop it.” 

“Stop what?” Sam feigned innocence and flashed his puppy dog eyes at Dean. 

“You’re using that oversized brain of yours too much. Just chill for awhile.” Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulder. 

“I’m chilling.” Sam closed his eyes, savoring Dean’s touch that was anything but brotherly. He should tell Dean to stop since they weren’t alone, but Sam didn’t give a fuck. Having Dean near felt so fucking good. 

“No you’re not,” Dean breathed into Sam’s ear.

Sam opened his eyes. Charlie and Cas were in deep conversation. Neither seemed to pay any attention to Sam and Dean. Sam was certain Cas was clueless about Sam and Dean’s relationship. If Cas suspected, he’d ask. Cas didn’t have a filter so he wouldn’t bat an eye inquiring about an incestuous relationship. Charlie, on the other hand, was a different story. She’d read all of the _Supernatural_ books. 

Sam remembered the pit in his stomach when he read _Salvation_. He was afraid the heated sex he’d had with Dean would be in there for the entire world to read about. It was the first time they’d fucked since Dean picked him up from Stanford. Thankfully the sex wasn’t in the book. Chuck said he left out the demon blood from the series, but he also left out the incest. Although, he admitted to leaving in enough subtext that would allow readers to come to their own conclusions, which many had given the fan site and fan fiction he’d stumbled upon. Some of it was downright scary, but some was surprisingly close to home.

“I’m good, Dean.” Sam raised the bottle and then took a sip of beer.

Dean patted Sam’s shoulder. “Whatever you say.” He ambled over to Charlie and Cas’s table. “Come on, Charlie. You gotta give me something to dream about tonight. Did you two get it on in the poppy field?” 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Dean! A lady never tells!” 

“Not even if it was my dying wish?” 

Cas glared at Dean. “You’re not dying, Dean.” 

Sam silently agreed with him. Dean wouldn’t die. Sam wouldn’t hold him in his arms and watch him die again. 

Dean shrugged. “Gonna happen sooner or later.” 

Sam stood up, nearly knocking over his chair. “I’m heading to bed.”

“You sure, Sam?” Dean asked. “It’s still early.”

Sam saw the disappointment in Dean’s eyes, but he wouldn’t let it deter him. Hearing Dean talk about dying like it wasn’t a big fucking deal was too much. He had to get out of there before he snapped. “It’s been a long day.” 

“Get some rest, Sam. You’ve earned it,” Cas said.

“Goodnight, Sam,” Charlie called to him. “Thanks for helping save me—again.” 

“Anytime.” 

Sam headed to his room, ignoring the urge to go to Dean’s and crawl into his bed. They’d tried the sleeping apart thing for a little while. Dean said he needed space because Sam doted on him too much. The new arrangement didn’t last long. He was back in Dean’s bed a couple of nights after he’d heard Dean scream out for him during a nightmare. Dean never mentioned the nightmare. The night after Sam returned from contacting Bobby, Dean dragged Sam into his room, begged Sam to fuck him, and then told Sam he could stay if he wanted. Sam has slept in Dean’s room ever since. 

Not tonight though. 

Sam had stripped down to his boxer briefs when the door to his room opened. He was about to reach for his jeans to cover up, but stopped when he saw it was Dean.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean regarded him with wide glassy eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Dean closed the door behind him and locked it. “Can’t go to bed without my goodnight kiss.” He waggled his eyebrows and flashed a wicked smile at Sam. 

A kiss sounded perfect. Sam wanted to drown in Dean. They couldn’t risk it though. They’d gotten lucky in the library. Charlie and Cas hadn’t noticed anything inappropriate. They’d been careful for so long. Fate shouldn’t be tested. The bitch hated them. “We’re not alone,” Sam reminded him. 

Dean glanced around the room as he swaggered toward Sam. “Don’t see anyone here but us.” 

Sam sighed. Dealing with a drunk Dean could be exhausting. Hell…sometimes a sober Dean was just as challenging. “You know what I mean.” 

“You worry too much.” Dean patted Sam’s cheek. “Cas and Charlie are busy becoming BFFs. Charlie knows which room is hers and Cas will zap out to angel land. Just you and me, ‘kay?”

Arguing was pointless. They were alone behind a locked door. Safe. Sam pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “Okay.” 

“We’re gonna take that vacation, Sammy. Pick the ocean you wanna go to and I’ll make it happen. Promise.”

Sam closed his eyes. He wanted to believe Dean’s promise meant he hadn’t given up, but he was probably trying to give Sam hope for the future. Sam would make sure they had a future, dammit. “Key West. It’s as far south in the US as we can go and we can take the Impala.” He opened his eyes to see Dean’s grin.

“Awesome.” Dean slipped his hand underneath the elastic of Sam’s boxers. “Can’t wait to feel the sand between my toes. Maybe get some in those unmentionable places.” 

Sam groaned as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick. “You wanna get fucked on a beach?”

“You can get sand in your ass crack, bitch.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Sam kissed Dean before he could make another smartass remark. Dean snaked his free hand through Sam’s hair and slowly jacked Sam’s dick with the other. Sam whimpered into the kiss.

“Tell me you have condoms stashed in here,” Dean murmured as he continued to stroke Sam’s erection.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

“Always prepared.” Dean grinned.

“Wanna fuck?” 

Dean let go of Sam’s cock and eased Sam’s boxers past his hips. “Wanna fuck _you_.”

Sam was on board with Dean’s suggestion. It had been awhile since he bottomed. Sex fueled by the Mark almost always resulted in Dean getting fucked. Tonight Dean was in control. 

“Yeah.” Sam stepped out of his underwear and kicked them aside.

Dean shed his clothes while Sam retrieved the condoms and lube he had stashed in the nightstand drawer. They met on the bed. Dean took his time with Sam, bathing his body with kisses while he fingered Sam’s hole. When Dean had a lot to drink, his walls tended to come down and he was more affectionate. Tonight wasn’t an exception. Dean slowly fucked him, whispering sweet nonsense. Sam soaked up every syllable because it would probably be awhile before he got Dean like this again.

Afterward Dean lay with his body half draped over Sam’s. He lazily traced Sam’s tattoo with his finger. Neither spoke. Sam was afraid to break the spell. Peaceful moments like this were few and far between. He wanted to fall asleep with Dean wrapped around him.

But that wasn’t a good idea with Charlie sleeping down the hall. The chances of Charlie witnessing Dean sneak out of his room in the morning were unlikely, but it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “Don’t get too comfortable.”

“Why? You kicking me to the curb?”

“Charlie’s still here…maybe Cas too.” 

“So?”

“Are you prepared to explain why you were sleeping in my room?”

Dean snorted. “The chances of getting caught are slim to none.”

In a perfect world Dean would be right. The room they deemed as their guest room was the first one in the hallway and closest to the library. Their world was far from perfect though. Bad luck seemed to be their only luck lately. “Our luck is for shit. You’ll get caught.” 

Dean yawned and snuggled closer to Sam. “Maybe she already knows.”

Charlie didn’t act like she knew. “No way.”

“Whatever. Go to sleep, Sammy,” Dean murmured.

Dean couldn’t drop a bombshell like that and just go to sleep. “We’ve been careful. How would she know?”

Dean groaned. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

Dean untangled himself from Sam and rolled onto his back. “She’s read the all the books.”

“Chuck left this—” Sam gestured between them “out.” 

“Subtext, Sammy. Subtext. _Sex and Violence_ all but says we’re fucking.” 

Sam stared at Dean. “Huh?”

“Chuck’s book, _Sex and Violence_. You know, the one with that douchey siren guy? Loaded with subtext.”

Dean’s perfect mate had been a man—a substitute for Sam, not one of the bimbos at the strip club. Sam would never forget the siren, Nick, taunting Sam that he could give Dean what he needed. He’d come so close to killing Dean because of the siren’s spell. The things they’d said to each other were brutal. Sam also remembered the book. When Charlie told him she found the rest of the Supernatural series online, Sam sought out the books and read them all. He was surprised Dean had done the same.

“You read those?” 

Dean prompted himself up on his elbow and rolled his eyes. “Newsflash, Sammy, I can read. And I know all about subtext.” 

“I’ll give you subtext,” Sam said as he hauled Dean into a heated kiss. 

“’M not goin’ anywhere,” Dean murmured. “You’re not getting rid of me tonight. Now turn off the light so we can get some sleep.”

Sam reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. Dean rolled onto his side so Sam could spoon up behind him. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and threaded his fingers through Dean’s. Sam closed his eyes. Making a deal with Rowena was the right thing to do. Dean would understand. He’d made a few deals of his own for Sam’s sake. Time to return the favor.

Sam would save Dean or he’d die trying.


End file.
